Hasta pronto: One-Shot
by Kisha-Taisho-Neko
Summary: , *Cuando alguien se va no lo veas como una despedida y digas *ADIOS*, sino hasta pronto por que siempre, no importa el tiempo o lugar todos se vuelven a encontrar y mas los que comparten un amor tan grande* MISAKIXUSAGI


Porque...

Porque maldita sea! Por que fuiste tan idiota!... porque no confiaste en mi baka… si no hubieras salido del apartamento nada de esto hubiera pasado, maldición! Justo ahora pudiera estar abrazándote pidiéndote perdón por aquella escena, pero no me diste oportunidad, entiende yo nunca en mi vida te engañaría jamás , Haruhiko-san fue solo a disculparse por los problemas que nos dio en el pasado ya que el también encontró el amor en sempai… pero como siempre fuiste desconfiado conmigo, golpeaste a tu propio hermano y saliste del apartamento, te seguí lo más rápido que pude, no me moleste en preocuparme por Haruhiko-san solo quería llegar a tu lado y darte la explicación pero entonces…. *Usagi-saaaan!* te grite y volteaste y me viste con una mirada que nunca vi. en ti… no de asco, no de confusión…. Sino de ODIO, sentí como mi corazón se corrompía con tu mirada y entonces lo escuche, voltee a mi derecha y no me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la calle y un auto se aproximaba hacia mi… no me moví tu mirada inmovilizo mi cuerpo al igual que mi corazón, cerré mis ojos para esperar mi final… que no llego, alguien me había empujado y ahora estaba en la cera, y cuando abrí mis ojos tú estabas en el lugar donde antes había estado yo… *Usagi-san* tu solo me miraste y me dedicaste una sonrisa triste y entonces comprendí… *Usagi-saaan!* -Misaki- fue lo último que susurraste antes de que el auto impactara contra tu cuerpo, te alejaste unos metros atrás…corrí hacia ti, y no pude soportarlo tú estabas tendido en el suelo manchado de sangre de la cabeza hasta mitad de tu torso…  
Rápidamente llame una ambulancia y estos no tardaron en llegar, te subieron a ala camilla y yo subí contigo mientras apretaba tu mano… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo… no quiero estar sin ti… llegamos al hospital y el doctor te atendió rápido llevándote a la sala de operaciones donde estuviste 2 horas… han pasado 3 días desde el accidente desde entonces no eh parado de llorar, no he comido, ni dormido y no me importa, después de tu operación no me dejaron verte diciendo que era por salud pero hoy….tu hemorragia se volvió a abrir y te llevaron denuevo a operaciones … solo quiero verte salir del hospital vivo y a salvo del peligro, finalmente sale el doctor con unos papeles y se acerca a mi…

-Usami Akihiko- pregunto el doctor

-Yo!-dije enseguida

-Y usted es….?-me pregunto el doctor

-Takahashi Misaki 22 años,… soy su pareja, que pasa con él? Está bien?-pregunte sin para mis lagrimas

-Lamento decirle que tenía una hemorragia muy grave en el torso y heridas de 3 nivel en la cabeza sin mencionar que el auto impacto contra su corazón… hicimos todo por salvarlo pero el impacto fue demasiado para el por lo que no resistió la operación… lo siento- no podía, no podía creerlo usagi… mi usagi...estaba muerto.

-No! No puede estar muerto! No!- lloraba de nuevo y la gente del hospital me miraba me importaba un poco que me vieran… usagi ya no… estaría conmigo –No!- y sin mas corrí hacia donde tenía a usagi, no quería que se lo llevaran, el tenía que estar a mi lado, encontré la sala de operaciones y entre me importaba que llegara seguridad solo quería ver a mi usagi-san… corrí por el pasillo, gire y abrí la puerta y…  
Me sentía débil mi corazón paro, y mi llanto aumento ahí estabas sobre una camilla delgada, cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta el cuello, me acerque más y vi que estabas mas pálido, tus labios y ojeras estaban de un azul cielo… me abalance sobre ti y llore en tu torso… todo había sido mi culpa, primero la muerte de mis padres y ahora la tuya… vi tu rostro y aun sin su color me pareció hermoso… Me acerque a ti y por primera vez fui yo quien te robo un beso..Un seco, quieto y cálido beso me separe y la puerta se abrió…los guardias me tomaron de ambos brazos y mientras me sacaban de la habitación, vi como una enfermera se te acercaba y colocaba la sabana cubriéndote completamente de pies a cabeza….*Usagi…te amo*

A los días siguientes todos fueron a tu funeral, entre los invitados se encontraban Aikawa, Isaka-san, y varios de la editorial tu antiguo editor Ritsu que estaba con otro sujeto mientras este lo abrazaba por la espalda y susurraba algo al oído haciendo que Ritsu-san se sonrojara un poco, no pude sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba de dolor, esa escena me había recordado a ti… otra vez, también estuvieron Nii-chan y Nee-chan, el profesor Kamijou y su pareja , hasta tu familia.. tu padre, tu hermano, tu prima y algunos del personal… todos y cada uno acercándose a ti despidiéndose y algunos colocando una que otra flor… desde que salí del hospital no llore, mi llanto había cesado en cuanto te di ese beso… te ibas, y con ello te llevabas mi corazón, mi alma, mis sentir y mi llanto… cuando todos se fueron… me acerque a tu lapida, me arrodille y la abrasé, juraste amarme por siempre, que cada momento lo pasarías a mi lado y te fuiste sin decir adiós… eres tan injusto yo que te di todo de mi, para que te fueras así!

Mi corazón nunca había sido destrozado de esta manera que tú haces sentir y ahora que te fuiste tendré que buscar mi propio rumbo hacia otro destino?... NO! Porque mi destino es contigo y si no estás tú yo no tengo por qué vivir… se que están nii-chan y nee-chan que me ayudaran pero no es lo mismo sin ti, estaba molesto por la escena de hace dias y en ese momento pensé odiarte pero escúchame NUNCA! Podría odiar a la persona que ame, amo y amare por siempre. Lo único que me queda ahora es recordar los viejos tiempos, las noches de amor, tus palabras de cariño… recordarte a ti. Ahora que me encuentro frente a ti, solo queda decir adiós…. Pero no lo haré porque esta no es una despedida solo es un *hasta pronto* porque… no importa el sufrimiento que he pasado, seré fuerte y saldré adelante pero no solo por mi… también por ti y nuestro amor… te amo mi Usagi, y espero que podamos cumplir pronto nuestra promesa de estar juntos … -dije acariciando tu lugar, alejándome a la salida… y antes de partir, veo tu lapida denuevo y sonrió con tristeza… porque te veo a ti con tu mirada violeta y con una aura blanca a tu alrededor para después desaparecer, mirándome con ternura diciendo-También Te amo Misaki- para después desaparece….


End file.
